Xena
Xena Marie Cartwell, labeled the Oracle, was a contestant on Total Drama World Tour, during which time she was a member of Team Equality. She was the first of the new competitors to be eliminated, and is currently a commentator on the aftermath show. Coverage Despite her good-natured intentions, Xena has been an outcast all of her life. Xena's isolation from her peers is due to her highly developed sense of perception, which have led many to believe that Xena is an oracle. Though others might view her skills as a gift, the citizens of Xena's hometown - more specifically, the students at her high school - view Xena as a freak, and prefer to keep their distance from her. Even her relationship with her father is estranged, with Xena living in a tent in her backyard, rather than in her own house. For these reasons, Xena has decided to sign up for the latest season of Total Drama, thinking that her experiences on the show might finally be her ticket to finding solace in an otherwise unaccepting world. She only hopes that her fellow competitors aren't frightened by her abnormalities like the folks back home. Unfortunately, Xena has already predicted that her time on the show won't be easy. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Xena was the last of the new competitors to arrive at the airport. Her first few moments on the show were hardly pleasant, thanks to Xavier expressing his annoyance over Xena's unusual name. Once the contestants landed in Egypt, Xena's attempts to befriend her fellow contestants were hardly met with any success, after her comment about hearing Shaylie's and Walter's thoughts creeped the athletic girl and brainiac out. Shortly thereafter, the first challenge of the season began, and Xena opted to make her way to the other side of the pyramid by going through the catacombs. Inside the pyramid, Xena navigated her way through the cooridors along with Aria. Xena shocked her after she mentioned Aria's knife, which Aria had kept hidden from everyone in the competition. Xena explained that she had seen the tip of the blad protruding from the bottom of Aria's shorts. Aria's tension was assuaged, but only slightly, and she refused to discuss her reasons for having the knife with Xena. Eventually, Xena and Aria came to a fork in their path, and decided to walk into the mummy-marked chamber, along with Walter and Jamie. Sometime after they started their trek into the chamber, Xena and the others were pursued by a group of interns, disguised as mummies. The four contestants ran, screaming, out of the pyramid, and were among the last of the competitors to arrive at the finish line. Subsequently, Xena was placed on Team Equality, along with Aria, Jamie, Zane, and Georgie. Xena's team were then rewarded with a camel, which Chris said would play a major role in their next challenge. At the start of Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Xena gathered with the other competitors at the starting line for the next challenge. Chris informed the teams that they had to race to and cross the Nile River, while also keeping tabs on their respective prizes. After Chris signalled for the competitors to begin the race, Xena and her teammates quickly began to experience trouble with their camel, who refused to move from his resting place. Eventually, with Jamie's assistance, the team got their camel moving, and Xena rode with Aria on the front hump. Team Equality made their way to the Nile, where Lucian told the teammates that they had to construct a boat that would carry them and their prize across the river. Upon hearing Walter ask how he and his teammates were supposed to cut down and hollow out a tree for their boat, Xena asked Aria to lend her her knife. Aria complied and Xena gave the knife to Walter, giving Team Einstein an advantage and earning her the scorn of her teammates. Xena earned a slight sense of redemption in their eyes after weaving her team a boat from reeds lining the Nile. Her redemption was short-lived after the crocodiles lining the basin advanced on her team, tearing at the boat and destroying it. With there boat in shambles, Team Equality was forced to swim with their camel to the opposite shore, resulting in them coming in last place. Consequently, Xena and her teammates were sent to the first elimination ceremony of the season. Still upset with her aiding the opposing team, all four of Xena's teammates voted her out. Xena said that she predicted her early elimination, and began to warn her teammates about two secret villains among the competitors, but was pushed from the Drop of Shame before she could reveal their identies. Xena appeared as a guest on the first episode of the aftermath show, five episodes after her elimination. When Geoff asked how she felt about being the first contestant voted off, Xena admitted that she was disappointed, but that she also felt a sense of relief. Geoff asked her to elaborate, and Xena explained that she had predicted that some contestants left on the show had evil intentions, and that staying in the competition would only have caused her misery. Geoff asked Xena if she could reveal the identities of the evil contestants, but Xena declined, saying that she wouldn't want to spoil the surprise for anyone. Xena proceeded to get into an argument with Duncan after the latter made demeaning comments about Xena's childish apperance. The two exchanged insults until Courtney eventually broke up the fight. Xena then revealed that she had intended to donate the million-dollar prize to various charity groups if she had won the competition, which Geoff found to be a benevolent cause. She sat as a spectator through Lucian's and Jerome's interviews, until Geoff asked everyone on the stage which of the remaining contestants they would like to see win the competition. Xena stated that she could offer a personal preference, but that it would be pointless, as she had already predicted the winner. As with the hidden antagonists, Xena refused to disclose the identity of the victor, and did not speak for the rest of the aftermath's duration. Xena later appeared during Aftermath II: Revenge of the Telethon, having become a member of the peanut gallery since the conclusion of the previous aftermath. She was one of the eight telephone operators during the telethon's duration. She got into an altercation with Duncan, after making a comment about Duncan using his winnings from the previous season to make bail. She had little involvement with the rest of the aftermath, aside from her support for both Aidan and Jerome during their interview and dance-off, respectively. She then signed off the episode, seemingly enjoying having the chance to do so. She made a third appearance on the aftermath during Aftermath III: Aftermath Aftermayhem. While the other newcomers faced off against some of the veterans, arguing over which cast was the superior, Xena sat quietly amongst the peanut gallery, apparently not wanting to get in the middle of the argument. Later, when Geoff handed out assorted cans of peanuts, five of which would act as qualifiers for a second chance challenge, Xena was shocked to receive one of the five cans. She insisted that things were not supposed to play out this way, and that Aidan was supposed to catch the fifth can, win the second chance challenge, and return to the competition, which he would ultimately win. Geoff suggested that perhaps the future had changed, and that Xena would therefore be given an opportunity to compete for a spot back in the competition. After Duncan and Eva were ousted, and Lucian and Jerome rolled their respective turns, Xena rolled the die and landed a six. She walked to the Greece square, unaware that it was boobytrapped, and promptly fell through. She lamented her inability to see the incident coming, and was not seen for the duration of the episode. In Hawaiian Style, Xena made another appearance. When Geoff asked the peanut gallery to divide themselves into sections, dependent on who they wanted to win the competition, Xena joined Jamie's group of supporters. She was later the one to hold the pennant for Jamie's team and cheered Lucian on during the surfing challenge. Appearance When Xena arrived at the airport, she was noted to be "very short and under-developed, looking as if she was about ten." Fitting to her apparently supernatural abilities, she is also noted to have ghostly white skin, as well as smoky purple eyes surrounded by copious amounts of dark make up. She also has long, light blonde hair. For clothing, Xena wears a torn light green t-shirt. The shirt has a yellow oval in the center of it, and hangs off of her right shoulder enough to reveal a pink bra strap. She wears a pair of torn denim shorts, which are held up by a light blue belt with a golden buckle. She wears a pair of brown, weathered sandals on her feet, and a purple bandana is styled into her hair. Audition Tape During her audition tape, Xena is sitting inside of her tent, gazing into a crystal ball. She expresses interest in participating on Total Drama's latest season, stating that the chance to travel around the world would be a wonderful opportunity. She says that her psychic powers make her a formidable competitor, and could prove to be interesting on the show, before lamenting that people tend to find her odd, due to her abilities. She then asks the producers to please consider her as an applicant, and ends her audition. Trivia *Xena was created by fanfiction user, Potterpalgirl123. *Xena was the last to arrive and, ironically, the first to be eliminated. *Xena was the first newcomer to be interviewed on the aftermath show, and was also the first person (if one does not consider the actual events of Total Drama World Tour to be canon) other than Geoff or Bridgette to sign off the show. *Xena is one of only two members of Team Equality to have actively competed throughout the entirety of each challenge she has been present for. The other contestant is Aria. **Georgie was caught in an avalanche during Slap Slap Revolution; Jamie was kidnapped by Jack the Ripper in I See London...; Zane was hospitalized in Jamaica Me Sweat, after having suffered a concussion. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Team Equality Category:Total Drama World Tour Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Aftermath Commentators